


Show Yourself

by mamaclover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Dimitri comes late at night with one command.Show Yourself.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Show Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly was listening to the Frozen 2 ost when I was playing through 3 houses lately and got a lil inspiration! Hope you enjoy and leave a kudo if ya did !

Burning.  
His touch was hot as fire, the fingertips of his gloves digging into your thighs. His breath seared your throat, making a moan escape your lips.  
It shouldn't be like this. You knew this would lead you down a path you wouldn't be able to turn back on.

“Look at me.”

The rough growl pulled you from your thoughts, opening your eyes to look at the figure above you.  
A curtain of gold and a look of steel.  
It made your heart ache but you refused to look away. 

Dimitri huffed, leaning down to bite your throat! You knew if he was a beast, he would have ripped your flesh and drank your blood. He could only leave marks and draw the slightest bit of blood.  
You knew he wanted more.

You wanted to call out his name but felt afraid. Afraid the spell you were both under would break because of spoken words.  
So instead you started to fiddle with your shorts. 

Another growl came from above before you found yourself flipped onto your stomach. Dimitri didn't bother with undoing everything. He pulled off a glove to rake his nails over your tights, ruining them with just running his hand up the back of your leg.  
You knew there would be marks all over but you could just blame all the battles that came one after another. Today was no different. The battle left you sore but when Dimitri came knocking after hours, you knew you couldn't refuse. 

It started with him staring at the mess of papers on your desk. You didn't question him, waiting for the silent prince to speak first. 

“Show yourself...”

It was barely over a whisper. It was an order but with how soft he said it, the order sounded almost pleading. You realized he may not even know what he was doing. .

The command was simple enough. You displayed yourself in front of a beast, ready to be devoured. 

Dimitri had your hips in an iron grip, leaving you to clench your jaw and pray he wouldn't break something.  
He was ravishing your body, the armor he kept on burning your skin with its chill.  
Your armor was strewn all over the floor as you were clinging to the pillow and trying to keep your voice in.  
You didn't want this spell to break.  
Dimitri suddenly pulled out, taking hold of your shoulders to pull you up to your knees!  
Your back was now pressed against his chest, one hand holding your throat to tilt your head back and the other resting on your stomach.  
He was still panting in your ear, his breath blowing your hair against your face to tickle you. 

“Here...” Dimitri pressed his hand to your stomach as he spoke before his hand lowered, “I'll make you mine. Then you can't leave...me...”

His hands started to tremble, squeezing your throat enough for you to gasp for air. Instead of pulling away in fear, you reached up to hold onto Dimitri's wrist while pulling the other back up to rest on your stomach.  
The other hand left your throat, running down the front of your body to rest on top of yours and pulled you even closer. He hid his face against your throat and his body started trembling. 

“Show yourself...”

Those words left your lips before you could stop yourself. You didn't care. It felt right. He needed to hear it this time.  
Carefully turning around, your hands found all the clasps of the dark armor and together you helped the prince show himself to you.

Scars decorated his kin. You ran your hands on his chest, softly touching the raised pink skin before leaning down to kiss every scary you could reach. Looking up through your lashes, you saw Dimitri's gaze stuck on you with a look you thought lost long ago.

Your heart swelled at that soft, almost confused expression. Sitting up, you couldn't help but cup Dimitri's cheeks. He flinched but didn't pull away.

“I'm here.”

Pressing your forehead against his, you closed your eyes and smiled.

“I'm right here, Dimitri.”

His arms were around you in an instant, trembling as he kept his visible eye clenched shut.  
You could feel his heart racing and knew it was going to be okay soon.  
Dimitri was going to be okay.


End file.
